Elephant in the Room
by anticute
Summary: Sometime after the first vs. Chrona battle, Maka and Soul somewhat discuss the scar and its implications on their relationship.


**ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM**  
>pseudonymosity  
><em>Sometime after the first vs. Chrona battle, Maka and Soul somewhat discuss the scar and its implications on their relationship.<em>

* * *

><p>They talked about this, the subject having transpired rather casually during dinner, shortly after it happened.<p>

Yeah, she was about to die. Yeah, he jumped in to protect her and in the process, almost died himself. And yeah, he has a scar (as well as Madness encroaching every millisecond of his life) - a memento for all those good times. Putting all that aside, not really a big deal.

He had expected Maka to throw her chopsticks at him, for his coolness and complete disregard for _truly_ alarming issues.

It was worse when she didn't - just picked at their dishes, setting out Blair's dinner, for whenever she would return home from work or wherever else she was loitering from.

The thing about Maka - one of her most frustrating traits - is that she hides away, channeling and projecting her conflicting emotions and kindness to other people: the girl's heart is right on her sleeve. Because: Blair can feed herself. Hell. She'll probably have herself already fed by the time she gets home.

They then segued awkwardly - and yet again, still casual - into what to do with the situation.

She knew he thought and justified one way; Weapon protects Meister, and he is and always will be willing to do so whatever the cost. He knew she thought the other way, as a counter to his reasoning: that it was her own fault and her own failures - her lack of ability and strength, of proficiency and effectiveness as a Scythetechnician, that they were in that sort of situation in the first place, that he - the Weapon - was harmed and fatally so.

There was no way, really, to reconcile their differing views as to how their partnership functioned. And in that: such dissonance should have rendered Resonance impossible (though they did face such an issue for some short time). But then, there was just an equally important aspect to their partnership. A mutual, stubborn pursuit for strength. The need to fulfill something of their own potential, of one another's, for the betterment of something greater. To reach some pinnacle of self-satisfaction, to satiate their hunger for progress and success and growth out of their self-imposed burdens (hers: being a daughter of a famed maker of a Death Scythe and a famed Death Scythe; his: being a son of a famed family of talented musicians; and his and hers: names that mean everything and yet nothing to the whole world, meaning so much to themselves, and it is suffocating). And that could only be achieved through their very partnership.

When she sees it, he demands that she doesn t even think about it. Look all she wants, but think not at all. For once, Maka, don't _think._ Not even for a second. If she does, he ll know (he _will_ know, damn it, because again, she's just _terrible_ at hiding her emotions) and she'll be punished by having to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And make snacks when he wants it. (And he's a growing cool guy, so expect feeding him a lot, Maka.)

Maka sucks, though, because she doesn t see it as a punishment. She sees fulfillment of the simplest of his demands as retribution, penance, for what could have happened to him, to her, and basically - them. (So dramatic, Maka.) No Death Scythe for the either of them. And Maka would be burdened. And, yes, she would go on to invest her time to help along another Death Scythe candidate as his or hers Meister, because Maka's stubborn and she _is_ going to make a Death Scythe. But it would be with a heavy, heavy soul.

It's selfish, she knows. She doesn't care. Except she kind of does. But for all her kindness, she's equally as stubborn.

It's selfish of her, he knows. But he wouldn't care if she had a new partner after him. Well. He'd probably be a little miffed, but he'd understand (he'd also be dead. So. He wouldn't have much to say, really.) He'd damn understand. It's the cool thing to do.

* * *

><p>i feel like this particular snippet ends on a point that is sort of abrupt, but throughout - there's nothing really defined or set out for Maka and Soul. they have no conclusion as to how the scarthe reasons for teh scar/etc affects them both - only that it's happened, they have differing views about it. and that's kind of the point. there's not always a clear, decisive way to end a convo about issues.


End file.
